una asmática, un infarto y dos autoras chifladas
by Nextice
Summary: bueno, esta es la continuación de un sordo, un bigote y dos autoras chifladas q estamos escribiendo mi hermana sli y yo.... bueno, sólo lean y dejen reviews... y cuiden su hígado.


Hola! Aki está la continuación de "un sordo, un bigote y dos autoras chifladas". Como saben, yo y mi hermana sligerer, que en paz descanse, estamos escribiendo esta "historia" (d historia no tiene mucho) en conjunto. Este es el segundo cap, y q lo disfruten! Y manden reviews!

Segundo capítulo: una asmática, un infarto y dos autoras chifladas

Era otra trankila tarde en la torre t.

Rob: (llorando) snif, snif, mi pobre aparatito... snif, snif,...lo cambiaron...no! pero si me lo dio mi papito, buuuuuuaaaaaaaa ToT

Cy: "_pobre llorón..."_ ya basta de alharacas! Con ese aparato por lo menos escuchas todo, no?

Rob: no me importa! El otro tenía algo sentimental...

**Música de fondo: **_chaaaanaaaanaaaaaaaa_

Cy: ¬¬

C.b.: hola, chicos! Como esta el llorón de robin?

Rob: ¬¬, bien, pero no soy llorón!

C.b.: No, y napoleón es chino. ¬¬

Rob: ¬¬ arr

Star: chicoooos! Alguien está tocando el timbre!

Rob: abre tú, chico bestia, a ver si sirves de algo "_aparte de ver tele...ù.ú"_

C.b.: ¬¬genial, todo yo, todo yo¬¬...-en eso, abre la puerta, y ve a...- terra! Oh, terra, eres tú! (abrazo)n.n

Terra (T): oh... hola... no me lo van a creer, pero de repente, me desperté despetrificada, y decidí venir aki.nnu

Todos (-raven): geniaaaal!n.n

Rae: yupi (irónico)

T: y? cuéntenme, q han hecho?

C.b.: nada interesante... lo mismo de siempre, patear traseros malos... y dime, tienes idea d como te despetrificaste?

T: no

Todos: Oo...

T: no es nad...HAAAAAHAAAHAA HAHAAAAHAHAHAA (sonido de una asmática intentando respirar) EL- HAAAHAHHAHAA-INA-HAAHAHHAHA-LA-HAHAHAHHAA-DOR-HJAAAHAHAAAA HAAAHAAAHAHAAAA

Le pasan un inhalador.

T: SLUUUUUURP, SLUUUURP, HAAA (suspiro de alivio), gracias, chicos. Como verán, al despetrificarme, quedé asmática.

Todos: y xq?

T: ni idea.

Rae: tienes idea de algo? ¬¬

T: no nn

Rae: ¬.¬

T: y bueno, escuchen la canción q venía escuchando, la de greece brillantina:

"Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do.

ta' wena la wea, poh,

Chupa la callampa

O, o, o, o, honey

Ta' wena la wea, poh,

Chupa la callampa,

oo, o,o, oo  
Are what I need.  
Oh, yes indeed.

Todos: Oo

C.b.: terra... qué cantas?

Rae: esa parte no es así, es así:

"You're the one that I want.

o,o, oo, honey.  
The one that I want.  
o,o,oo, honey.  
The one that I want"

T: qué dices! Se escucha esto: "ta' wena la wea, poh, chupa la callampa"

Rae: ordinaria ¬¬

T: ¬¬ aaaarr

Star: terra, raven tiene razón.

Todos: oooooh, sí.

T: ¬¬ hmmm...

Rae: ahora, deja de decir cochinadas, y arregla tu habitación... supongo q viniste para quedarte, no?

T: por su poto.

Rae: ¬¬ "_q ordinaria se ha puesto! Espero q se vaya pronto esa..."_

T: si no les molesta, kisiera volver a ser una joven titan... por lo q me queda de vida...

Rae: ¬¬ "_oooh, deminios"_

Todos: ejemmm...

Rob: bueno... verás... esq ya somos demasiados... y... bueno...

T: son sólo 5

Rob: es mucho!

C.b.: y además, tú... bueno, tú tienes asma.

T: y eso q?

C.b.: (con cara de miedo recordando su último ataq) es q te...

T: HAAAHAHAAAAHAAAAA...

C.b: pásenle un inhalador!

T: (tomando su inhalador) SLLLHHHJJJJ- HAAAAHAAAA-ESTA-HAAAHAAAHA VA-HAAAHAAAHAHAAAA-CI-HAAAHHAAAAA-O-HJJJAAAAAHAHJHAHAA

Los titanes buscan un inhalador para la inesperada amiga.

T: (tomando del inhalador) SLUUUUUURP, SLUUUURP, HAAA, gracias, chicos.

C.b.: "_parece loca... me da miedo..."_

Cy: (hablando en voz baja con robin) chico bestia está aterrado...

Rob: jajajajajaaa, aterrado, jajajaja

Cy: lo digo en el sentido de miedo, no en el otro... ja...aterrado (entendieron?)

T: oooh, noo... estoy cansada del asma q me pusieron estas autoras de pacotilla...

Cy: terra... mucho cuidado de lo q dices... xq crees q tengo bigote?

T: eu?

Sli: cn q autoras de pacotilla, eh?

Nex : kieres un bigote ?

Sli : oh, vamos ! nex, esa ya está gastada, necesitamos otra cosa para esta fantoche...

T: fantoche? Esa no se las perdono, autoras de (-esta parte ha sido censurada para que el contenido de este fic sea apto para todo público-)

Nex: tú siempre te largas a escribir lo más largo q se te ocurre, eh?

Sli: q kieres q haga, fue muuuy grosera... y tenemos un asuntito pendiente –miramos con cara de odio a terra.

Autoras: arrr...q fue lo q nos dijite?

T: kieren q lo repita?

Nex: mucho cuidadito.

Sli: esta chikilla se ha puesto muy rebelde, la vamos a callar de esta forma...

T: no! Xq tengo una trompa? Prrruuuu (sonido de elefante)

Sli: xq es tu castigo, q tal, nex?

Nex: mmmhh...me parece bn, pero... necesita una panza.

T: no! Ahora soy gorda.

Sli: sí, y no te dejaremos ver esas revistas q dicen "cómo bajar de peso en una semana"

Nex: te kedaras así de por vida, como el bigote q tiene nuestro "kerido" amigo de lata.

Sli: querrás decir q da lata... y q nos estima jajajajajajaja, q chulo!

C.b.: (a terra) kien te embarazó?

T: esas autoras de...

Sli: esperen...eso no suena bien. No te embarazamos, te engordamos, y por cierto, no somos lesbiana, por mucho q te duela, y estoy casada con 2 hombres. Creo q tengo suficiente.

T: q insinúas?

Sli: yo, nada.

Nex: q no es obvio?

T: esta bn... entendi la indirecta...

Sli: cual?

Nex: aki no hablamos con indirectas, decimos todo directamente, ahora, q tu pekeño cerebro con forma de hilo no lo procese no es culpa nuestra.

Sli: sí... ¡fuck you!

T: hey, pues tú...

Sli: kieres una calvicie también? Para q haga juego cn tu trompa y tu panza.

Nex: di algo más, y te quedas calva, niña.

Sli: y trabajando en un burdel.

Todos: Oo

Sli: q?

Nex: pero ningún burdel querría contratar a ese fenómeno...

Sli: lo sé... con esa pinta de monstruo no tiene futuro. Pero, y si la dejamos en uno de esos programas de citas a ciegas? Como no se ven, no verían al fenómeno.

Nex: tonta. Así no son las citas a ciegas.

Sli: lo sé... pero aki somos dios, podemos hacer lo q queramos.

Nex: CALVICIE TOTAL A TERRA!

Autoras: muuuajajajajajajjjajajajja (risa diabólica)

T: nooo! Soy calva.

Star: terra...

T: sí? "_por fin, unas palabras de consuelo..."_

Star: me regalas tu peineta?

T: ¬¬ aarr

Star: q ? pero si ya no la vas a usar más.

T: ToT

Rob: emm...terra...toma esta peluca. Creo q te verás un pokitito menos mutante.

T: oh! Gracias (irónico)

Rob: de nada. Ahora, ponte la peluca antes de q me de un infarto.

T: ¬¬ (se pone la peluca), q tal?

Star: fatal... es de punkie.

T: hey! (intenta sacarse la peluca, pero robin la detiene)

Rob: si te la sacas, me vas a matar de un susto.

T: está bn... me la quedo ¬¬... ToT

Autoras: kitar la peluca, INFARTO A ROBIN!

Rob: pero, qué? XP(le da un infarto) xx (R.I.P.)

Star: nooo! Robin! Tonta, mira, lo has matado! (le pega a la antes rubia)

T: lo siento, no kise...

Star: cállate, putrefacto fenómeno!

Sli: uuy! Star me cae bien.

Nex: a mí también.

Star: por favor, revívanlo... se los suplico...

Sli: q dices nex?

Nex: me parece bn.

Sli: sí, pero mañana trabajarás en un burdel.

Star: Oo eu?

Nex: no piensas en nada más?

Sli: q insinúas? Vete tú a un burdel!

Nex: no gracias, no me gusta lo q haces por la noche...

Sli: dormir? Yo no trabajo en esos lugares... ni sikiera trabajo, mis esposos me mantienen. Ellos llevan el pan, yo lo sirvo ;)

Nex: cochina ¬¬

Sli: bueno, star... no trabajarás en un burdel, y ahorita revivimos a tu novio.

Star: a mí no me gusta... sólo kiero q me haga pankekes.

Nex: interesada ¬¬, cuando despierte se lo dices.

Star: ya se lo he dicho.

Autoras: aaaaaahh... q gente! Bueno, A REVIVIR A ROBIN! (electro shock)

Rob: oooh... q me paso?

Star: la mutante te mató.

Rob: oooh, cielos! Cielos! Cielitos!

Sli: este tio está más loco q una cabra.

Nex: oooh, sí.

Autoras: ya nos vamos, nos aburrieron. Chaux

Todos: chaux

T: ejemm... no van a cambiar algo?

Sli: sí! Lo olvidaba. Ahora a robin no le darán infartos si te ve.

T: ejem... pero...

Nex: pero nada. Ten, un espejo.

T: nooooooooooooo!

**Música de fondo: **_chan, chan, chan, chan..._

Nos vamos.

Rob: bn terra... sal de la torre.

T: q? xq?

Rob: xq te ves fatal y me das miedo. Vete.

T: snif, snif... –por gracia de dios, terra se va de la torre.

Cy. Q bueno q se fue...

Y aki termina otra loca historia de un sordo, un bigote y dos autoras chifladas, porque son los personajes q nunk se irán.

Bueno, y aki termina este fic de mi hermana sli y yo.

Sli: sí! Y ahora hay un monstruo circulando por jump city!

Nex: sí! Ahora, vamos a descansar...

Terra: kien va a descansar, eh?

Sli: terra!

Nex: xx vuelve al pc, por amor a Zeus...!

Sli: sí! Por amor a buda!

Nex: desde cuando eres budista?

Sli: pero si mi nombre religioso es Sligerer Sanzo Hoshi

Nex: sí, y el mio es salacadula "sanzo" chanchicomula... ya basta de estupideces!

Terra: las mataré... prrrrruuuuu

Sli: nex... las bazukas...

Nex: ten... pero ya empezó a barritar.

T: Prrruuuuuu

Sli: nex... estas tiran papel confort mojado...hablaba de las de los proyectiles.

Nex: esas las tienes tú, tonta ¬¬

T: prrruuuuuu pruuuuu pruuuu ataquen prrruuuuu

Sli: toma, esto, bastarda (mi hermana pone una cara q da miedo... q sata!)

Nex: disparen hasta q sangre!

Sli: Oo me das miedo...

Nex: hasta q se le salgan las tripas? ñ .ñ

Sli: asi me gusta!

T: nooooo! Prruuuu prrruuuu prruuuuuu (terra salta al pc, y por desgracia, huye de nosotras, pero ha dejado algo)

Nex: ah! Su hígado!

Sli: ahora no podrá beber alcohol... pobrecita...

Nex: borracha ¬¬

Sli: yo no bebo.

Nex: pero ella sí.

Sli: bueno, bueno, mejor nos vamos.

Nex: tiremos el hígado al guater... no lo kiero ver.

Sli: ya rugiste, león.

Y yo y mi hermana les deseamos un feliz 2006, y muerte a terra! Y ...cuiden su hígado. Porque, o si no, lo tiraremos al guater!

P.D. si han leído hasta aki, es xq se dieron la lata de leer 5 páginas en word, times new roman 12, y recuerden q son puras incongruencias congruentes.

Ah! Les recomendamos meterse a la pg : www.wuajaja.tk ahí está la canción de greece. Gózenla! Y manden reviews!


End file.
